rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cryan
Was gibt es hier zu Überarbeiten, bitte um Aufklärung ? Oder ziehen wir jetz die Baustelle prophylaktisch auch auf jedem Artikel auf ? Bitte um Erhellung ! HaraScon 13:08, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) * Eigentlich in unheimlich potenter Ort magischer Obermötzen...Was machen die, wenn die nicht intrigieren....die Welt beherrschen ? Das ist ja eine monströse Versammlung. Die müssen ja Tonnen von Vis benötigen. Allein um sich alle knackig zu halten... *Der Artikel ist noch ein bisserl nackert (Nur eine Namensliste). Aber ich würd den Bearbeitungshinweis nur auf Seiten stellen wo ich möchte dass sich schnell was tut. KainNiemand 13:52, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) *Wir haben derzeit nur einen Marker und der nennt sich "Baustelle". KainNiemand hats aber mit "Nackert" eh auf den Punkt gebracht. Zusätzlich ist hier der Stand von vor 15 Jahren abkopiert. Ich möchte hier gerne noch persönlich Hand anlegen, da ich ja quasi von dort stamme. BelniFore 16:07, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) * Hast ein paar von den Magistri in Final Twilight getrieben, du Racker ? HaraScon 16:52, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) ;))) **Ist doch besser als feurige Al'marrha-Spiesschen in Sodales-Sauce, oder? He, he, he... BelniFore 17:34, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) ***He is a lover of life, but a player of pawns. And he likes his steaks well-done. Very well-done... ;) HaraScon 16:51, 2 May 2005 (UTC) * Suggestion: sagts mir mal, wie Cryan überhaupt architektonisch überhaupt aussieht, welche Verbindungen hat es, wie alt ist es, wer hat es gegründet....bitte auch für Nichkollabahinsider verständlich machen. Dunke! HaraScon 15:30, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) **Bitte noch um ein bisschen Geduld. Das muss man tw. raussuchen, tw. neu erfinden. LG, KainNiemand 15:40, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) **Bevor du neuerfindest, empfehle ich die Lektüren der Geschichte von Haus Baryl und Haus Charash. Da gibts ein paar nette Kleinigkeiten, die ich mir einfallen hab lassen. BelniFore 19:00, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) **Danke für den Tipp, hätt ich eh nicht anders gemacht. Nur gab es zur Architektur bereits eine Zeichnung der beiden Regio-Ebenen aus TI, die wollte ich übernehmen. Ich hab sie aber leider auf Anhieb nicht gefunden. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war es ein achteckiger Grundriss. Hast du da nicht als Maraborne auch mal was mitnotiert/gezeichnet? LG, KainNiemand 20:33, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) Cryan-Pontifices Hallo, ich hab versucht, ein kleines Update der Mitgliederliste von Cryan zu veranstalten. Die Daten sind aus Tempus Interiectum, wo möglich versehen mit einem kurzen Verweis, was aus den Personen inzwischen wurde. Die Lehrlinge seit Marabornes Zeiten sind noch nicht berücksichtigt, es kann durchaus sein, dass Cryan gewachsen ist seit den Wendekriegen, aber es war auch für Cryan eine harte Zeit. Hier kann BelniFore der Fantasie freien Lauf lassen. Wer offiziell im Weißen Orden dabei war (und noch ist) hab ich verzeichnet. Das ist ein Aspekt, der vielleicht interessant ist und bisher nicht vorkam. LG, KainNiemand 08:19, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Hab jetzt auch die Verstorbenen, Verschollenen und Pensionisten nach Häusern geordnet, das finde ich übersichtlicher. Finde das Konsistenzproblem (v.a. Haus Baryl) eigentlich eher in dieser Abteilung als bei den aktiven Pontifices. Vielleicht kann man da einen Zusammenhang konstruieren? Was meinst du, BelniFore? ;-) KainNiemand 12:46, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Seh ich auch so, obwohl dein Argument weiter unten bezüglich junge Häuser = Heterogener ein sehr durchschlagendes ist. Vielleicht ändern wir die eine oder andere Betonung, aber im Großen und Ganzen werden wir den Einfluss der Häuser in die neuen Lehrlinge einfliessen und aufscheinen lassen. Vielleicht bildet der Eine oder Andere von den alten Heterogenen ja auch eine eigene Mystery im Haus? BelniFore 13:25, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Ich werde demnächst mal ein paar Nachwuchs-Magier in Cryan erfinden (allerdings nicht zu viele), und jeder der dazu auch Lust hat, sei auch dazu angehalten. BelniFore 13:25, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) Mitglieder von Cryan * Coole Aufstellung, Burschen, weiter so! HaraScon 15:24, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Danke, Kainniemand, fürs Einpflegen der Grunddaten. Sehr flairehaft das Ganze. Es gibt vielleicht ein paar Individuen, bei denen ich Konsistenzprobleme zwischen Magiesystem und Beschreibung sehe (obwohl sie an sich sehr hübsch beschrieben sind). Wichtig wäre, dass die Häuser natürlich Individuen beherbergen, aber manche Häuser diese Tendenzen eher noch verstärken (zB: Haus Charash, Haus Molanwy) und andere diese eher intensiv hemmen (zB: Haus Baryl). Haus Baryl betreibt beispielsweise komplexe Gruppen- und Ritualmagie, insofern wäre mein Vorschlag sehr individuelle Persönlichkeiten (zB: Chaosmagier, Verwandlungskünstler) zuliebe einer einheitlicheren Hauslinie zu adaptieren (zB: Hat Rituale aus dem Chaos geborgen, hat Massenverwandlungsrituale oder permanente Verwandlungen als Rituale entwickelt und lehrt diese nun). Da ja für Gruppenrituale immer Mehrere über Rituale Bescheid wissen müssen (ein Einzelner kann eher schwer schnell mal einen Gruppenzauber wirken), bietet es sich daher an in Haus Baryl Gruppen ähnlicher Gesinnung zu entwickeln. Die Einzelkämpfer passen dafür wiederum ausgezeichnet zum Magiesystem von Molanwy und Charash. Ich möchte hier unbedingt ein differenziertes Denkschema zu den einzelnen Häusern in unseren Köpfen etablieren. Nicht jedes Haus kann spontan zaubern. Häuser sind untereinander teilweise nicht kompatibel. Parma Magica und Aegis sind unbekannt. Es gibt nicht unbedingt Longevity-Potions und langes Leben. Man beachte all diese Implikationen und deren Auswirkung auf das Erscheinungsbild der Union! Ich geb mir prinzipiell eh Mühe, dies in den Beschreibungen der Häuser klar darzustellen. BelniFore 11:38, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Mir fällt grad noch was ein: es ist natürlich auch sehr flairhaft, wenn man die zunehmende Fremdartigkeit des Hauses Charash betont. Jemand, der sich seit 30 Jahren scheinbar nicht verändert hat, ist dann nämlich für Haus Charash-Verhältnisse äusserst ungewöhnlich und sollte ein Einzelfall bleiben. Eher sollten vor allem alte Magier sehr "strange" werden mit der Zeit. Von märchenhaft, über halbgöttlich bis zu geradezu fremdartig und unirdisch passt hier alles ins generelle Konzept. Diese Leute haben Jahrzehnte lang die Welt zerfliessen lassen und Realität freiest verformt. Das muss optische Rückwirkungen und Spuren hinterlassen! BelniFore 11:47, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Möchte aber in jedem Fall betonen, dass mir das Kloster sehr gut gefällt. Bravissimo! BelniFore 11:47, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Danke für das Feedback! Die Profile der Häuser waren zu TI-Zeiten noch nicht so scharf entwickelt wie sie es heute sind. Ich hab mal mit dem Altbestand angefangen, aber du hast recht, dass es da mehr an Übereinstimmung rauszuholen gibt. Was man allerdings nicht vergessen sollte: Die Häuser sind vergleichsweise jung und bestehen nicht nur aus gelernten Mitgliedern, manche sind auch von anderen Häusern oder Traditionen konvertiert, um an dem Projekt Neu-Malata mitzuarbeiten. Daher ist ein bisschen Heterogenität an den Rändern vielleicht nicht schlecht. Zum Warping: Das ist neu, sollte aber stärker herauskommen. Die Warpings von Charash sind geistig/magisch, nicht so stark körperlich, und vor allem betreffen sie seine Umgebung, weshalb er außerhalb von Cryan sehr seltsame Effekte bewirken würde. Ich werd bei Gelegenheit die Eigenschaften nochmal bzgl. Haus-Profile, Warpings und Konsistenz überarbeiten. LG, KainNiemand 12:26, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Ok, d'accord. So alt sind sie wirklich noch nicht, weshalb doch noch Heterogenität durchaus Sinn macht. BelniFore *Ad Charash himself: Die Besonderheiten von Charash selbst kenn ich eh, mir ist eher Berias, die Sexbombe, ins Auge gestochen. BelniFore **Hast recht, da hab ich einfach aus meinem alten Notizbuch abgeschrieben und vergessen, dass du sie schon neu erfunden hattest. Sorry nochmal. Bitte einfach ändern. KainNiemand 15:36, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Ad Verstorbene und Struktur: Stimmt, ist wesentlich übersichtlicher jetzt. BelniFore 13:21, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) Der Weiße Orden des Lichts der Macht Apropos WOLM - ich dachte, der wäre nach der Schlacht der Tore wegen seines Diabolismus sowohl im Orden des Longkham als auch der Kollabaha als auch in Irinas zerschlagen worden ? Bin ich da auf dem flaschem Dampfer? Oder war es nur so, dass die Elite des WOLM dem Vergessenen Gehuldigt hat und die anderen (jetzigen Überlebenden) einfach im Glauben gelassen hat, sie gehören einer elitären Geheimloge an ? Andernfalls ist das ein finsteres Geheimnis und besorgniserregend. :) HaraScon 10:05, 14 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Juchu, endlich hat einer angebissen! Der Weiße Orden hat in voneinander unabhängigen Zellen gearbeitet. Zerschlagen ist richtig und gilt für die Kommandostruktur (Chorton, alle Zellen in Tillow und der Inquisition, die Diabolisten des WOLM im Orden von Lônkham). Da sich aber nicht einmal die WOLM-Mitglieder alle untereinander kennen, konnte man nicht überall alle erwischen. Und in der Kol'abaha wurde das nie versucht. Der WOLM wurde nicht oder nicht als Bedrohung wahrgenommen. Charash führt seine Loge als Mysterienkult weiter, seine beiden möglichen Nachfolger sind ebenfalls dabei. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir die Reste des Weißen Ordens auf einer eigenen Seite diskutieren? KainNiemand 09:17, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Da wär ich voll mit im Boot, Alder! BelniFore 19:01, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC)